SHINee
| website = KR: JP: | sns = KR: JP: }} SHINee (샤이니, pronounced "'shine-ee'" Japanese: シャイニー) is a four member boy group formed by SM Entertainment in 2008. They made their debut on May 25 on SBS's Inkigayo with their promotional song "Replay". The group started as a five-member group with Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho and Taemin. Since their debut, SHINee has released five full-length albums (in Korean language; with one being a separate double-album release), five mini-albums, four live albums and various singles. They have also won many awards, held four concert tours and starred in their own reality shows. SHINee is considered to be a fashion icon having started the "SHINee Trend" and are known for their highly synchronized and complicated dancing. They made their Japanese debut on June 22, 2011 by releasing a Japanese version of their single "Replay", followed by "Juliette" and "Lucifer", and gained the title "The artist who managed to get in top 3 for 3 continuous releases since debut" for the foreign artist category. Such an achievement had never been gained by anyone else ever since the single ranking chart was established 45 years ago, in January 1968. This debut was quickly followed by their first Japanese studio album, The First on December 7, 2011. Their second Japanese album, Boys Meet U, was released on June 26, 2013 under EMI Records Japan after EMI Music Japan was officially absorbed into Universal Music Japan and has been renamed to "EMI Records Japan". Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * The SHINee World (2008) ** Amigo (2008) * Lucifer (2010) ** Hello (2010) * The 3rd Album ** Dream Girl - The Misconceptions of You > (2013) ** Why So Serious? - The Misconceptions of Me (2013) ** The Misconceptions of Us (2013) * Odd (2015) ** Married to the Music (2015) * 1 of 1 (2016) ** 1 and 1 (2016) * The Story of Light (2018) ** 'The Story of Light' EP.1 (2018) ** 'The Story of Light' EP.2 (2018) ** 'The Story of Light' EP.3 (2018) ** 'The Story of Light' Epilogue (2018) Live albums * SHINee World (2012) * SHINee World II (2014) * SHINee World III (2014) * SHINee World IV (2016) Mini albums * Replay (2008) * Romeo (2009) * 2009, Year of Us (2009) * Sherlock (2012) * Everybody (2013) 'Japanese' Studio albums * The First (2011) * Boys Meet U (2013) * I'm Your Boy (2014) * D×D×D (2016) * FIVE (2017) Best albums * SHINee The Best from Now On (2018) Digital mini albums * From Now On (2018) Singles * "Replay (You Are My Everything)" (2011) * "Juliette" (2011) * "Lucifer" (2011) * "Sherlock" (2012) * "Dazzling Girl" (2012) * "1000 Years, Always By Your Side..." (2012) * "Fire" (2013) * "Boys Meet U" (2013) * "3 2 1" (2013) * "Lucky Star" (2014) * "Your Number" (2015) * "Sing Your Song" (2015) * "Because of You" (2016) * "Winter Wonderland" (2016) * "Sunny Side" (2018) Concerts *Shinee World (2010–2011) *Shinee World II (2012) *Shinee World III (2014) *Shinee World IV (2015) *Shinee World V (2016–2017) Japan tours *Shinee World 2012 (2012) *Shinee World 2013 (2013) *Shinee World 2014 (2014) *Shinee World 2016 (2016) *Shinee World 2017 (2017) *Shinee World The Best 2018 (2018) Endorsements * LG Household & Healthcare (2008) * SMART Uniform (2008-2009) * Nana's B (2009) * Mexicana Chiken (2010) * Reebok (2010) * CLRIDE.n (2010) * H2 (2010) * Santafe Coffee (2010) * Auction (2011) * Ppusyeo Ppusyeo (2011) * Right-On (2011) * Maypole (2011-2012) * Etude House (2011-2013) * Skechers (2013) * Mstar (2013) * SKT LTE (2013) * Baskin Robbins (2015) * The SAEM (2014-2017) * The Shilla Duty Free (2015-2017) Gallery SHINee Replay group promo photo.png|''Replay'' SHINee Ring Ding Dong group photo.png|"Ring Ding Dong" SHINee Lucifer group photo.png|''Lucifer'' SHINee Hello group photo.png|''Hello'' SHINee Replay (You Are My Everything) group promo photo.png|"Replay (You Are My Everything)" SHINee Juliette (Japanese ver.) group promo photo.png|"Juliette (Japanese ver.)" SHINee Lucifer (Japanese ver.) group promo photo.png|"Lucifer (Japanese ver.)" SHINee Sherlock group photo.png|''Sherlock'' SHINee Dream Girl group photo.png|''Dream Girl'' SHINee Why So Serious group photo.png|''Why So Serious?'' SHINee Everybody group photo.png|''Everybody'' SHINee Odd group photo.png|''Odd'' SHINee Married To The Music group promo photo.png|''Married to the Music'' SHINee 1 of 1 promo photo 1.png|''1 of 1'' (1) SHINee 1 of 1 promo photo 2.png|''1 of 1'' (2) SHINee_1_And_1_promotional_photo.png|''1 and 1'' SHINee_The_Story_of_Light_EP.1_promotional_photo.png|''The Story of Light EP.1'' SHINee_The_Story_of_Light_EP.2_promotional_photo.png|''The Story of Light EP.2'' SHINee The Story of Light EP.3 promotional photo.png|''The Story of Light EP.3'' Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo ;Japanese * Website * Instagram * Twitter Category:SM Entertainment Category:Male groups Category:Groups Category:2008 debuts Category:SHINee